Zeldapedia:Polls
Do not forget to sign when you suggest a poll. Rules for suggesting a poll # Polls should not have any more than eight voting options; this makes them easier to archive. # For larger polls, break the poll into two polls and suggest both. If both polls are supported, however, they will not appear on the main page consecutively or simultaneously. # Browse the archives before suggesting to be sure your suggestion has not been made before. # Be creative! How to suggest a poll To suggest a poll to be placed on the main page, simply place the following code under the Poll suggestions header and replace the appropriate information. QUESTION OPTION1 OPTION2 OPTION3 OPTION4 OPTION5 OPTION6 OPTION7 OPTION8 Users will then vote on it. If a majority of users favor it, it will be placed in the Poll Queue. Poll suggestions What's the biggest change you want in OOT3DS? What do you really want changed in the Ocarina of Time Remake? The Cut Dungeons New Music Different Story Iron Boots/Water Temple More Enemies in Adult Hyrule Field For the Game To Be Harder Overall : : This really has no substance related to Zelda at ALL : : Nothing's gonna change my OoT. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I REALLY think that polls should be focusing on Zelda stuff that has already happened, and NOT future Zelda things. AmazingLink 14:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What's Your Favorite Legendary Hero Title? Which is your favorite "legendary hero" title? The Legendary Hero of: Hyrule Time Winds Men Minish Twilight : : I was going to oppose. This isn't that great and its very odd. But good polls are few and far between. So you get the benefit of the doubt from me at least. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Creative. Bit out there, but fortunately you've caught me on the upside of my Vicodin withdrawal. --AuronKaizer ' 17:09, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that this will turn into "What is your favorite Link?", then "What is your favorite game?", and ''Ocarina of Time (Hero of Time) wins. The 19:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't particularly like the concept and agree with what TM said. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : I dunno. I agree with TM and AK. '-- C2' / 00:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : This vote is close to neutral.--Black Dragon Laguz (talk) 11:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) : : this is not that great of an idea, but i like your originality.LINk11 : : I can see good things from one side, while I also see bad things from another. AmazingLink 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Dead Man's Volley Poll What is your favorite Dead Man's Volley? Phantom Gannon(Wind Waker) Phantom Gannon(OoT) Gannondorf(OoT) Cubus Sisters(Phantom Hourglass) Puppet Zelda(Tp) : : It's good except for a few things. You should change 'tennis like fight' to 'Dead Man's Volley', give this poll a heading, and include every instance of Dead Man's Volley in this poll. -'Isdrak ' 17:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't dislike it, but I don't think I want that as the poll on the main page (for now on, let's sign after we post a poll). The 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Race Who is your favorite race? Zora Kokiri Twili Gorons Hylians Gerudo Deku Scrubs Termians : : I think we've already had this, but it's unoriginal either way. Also, you left out quite a few of them. -'Isdrak ''' 00:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : : I have seen this on the main page, also what Isdrakthül said. Phantom Zelda : : Mmmm...what the guys said.--User:Zeldafan777 20:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : : "Termians"? You're not worth my time. --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :There are various races left out, and as AK said, "Termians"? AmazingLink 14:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Mario Cameo Enemy Who is your favorite Cameoed enemy from Mario? Bow-wow Thwomp Goomba Pokey Blooper Cheep-Cheep Bob-Omb Pirahna Plant : : While I like the poll (other than the lack of Mask-Mimic), I think that we should have a more ''Zelda poll (this is basically, "Which is your favorite Mario enemy?") The 02:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : TM brings up a very good point Oni Link 09:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : No. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : this is stupid. why don't you go start a mario wiki and put this poll on that?LINk11 : : You should focus on ZELDA things in a poll, not non-zelda or cameo things. AmazingLink 14:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Dragon Which is your favorite dragon? Aquamentus Argorok Dark Dragon Gleeok Gleerok Stallord Valoo Volvagia : : Sure. I like it. But make sure to change "Who" to "Which." Do that, and support it is. The 02:21, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me Oni Link 09:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : I like this one. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon']] 00:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Leave it to Mr black dragon to support a dragon poll :D --Hydropanda (talk) 22:53, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Don't wanna attract dragon fans. They're creepy. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : :agree with AK, but still think this is good original poll.LINk11 : : I really could see this work. AmazingLink 14:18, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Non-Ganon Villain Who is your favorite villain other than Ganon? Bellum General Onox Majora's Mask Malladus Nightmare Vaati Veran Zant : : Sorry dude, but so not original. Need something new. --User:Zeldafan777 05:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : : LOL, "Non-Ganon". --AuronKaizer ''' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : not very original Meep Meep (talk) 15:56, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : I sort of like it, yet the Ganondorf-Ganon thing CONFUSES ME! AmazingLink 14:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) favorite temple/dungeon what is your favorite temple or dungeon? deku tree(OoT) dodongo's cavern(OoT) jabu-jabu's belly(OoT) fire temple(PH) wind temple(PH) temple of courage(PH) Ghost ship(PH) temple of the ocean king(PH) : : Such a broad question with not a lot of options Oni Link 16:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Options suck, as does the idea. Next! --AuronKaizer ' 16:50, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Do you have a Shift key on your computer?--Phantom' Zelda ?! ' : :this is like a beta test. i was testing the water, and if you liked the general idea i was going to make a series of polls, one for each game.LINk'11 : : Why are these all PH and childhood OoT? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 13:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Meep Meep (talk) 15:57, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : You left out MANY dungeons (Mine not on there). AmazingLink 14:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) favorite guide What is Your favorite guide character? Navi(OoT) Tatl(MM) Midna(TW) Ciela(PH) Tetra/King of the Red Lions(WW) : : Ain't feelin' it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 13:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : Tetra and King of the Red Lions are two different characters. They should not be represented in the same option. --Vussen 18:52, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : : There are various reasons, including the ones above. AmazingLink 14:24, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : : EHHHHHHHHHHHH --AuronKaizer ''' 19:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) favorite OoT mask what is your favorite mask from OoT? keaton mask skull mask spooky mask bunny hood goron mask mask of truth zora mask gerudo mask : : I could see this work... yet from another angle... it seems a little plain, boring... 14:23, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : : I agree with the above. It's just not too interesting.Rusl 33 : : I like it. --Vussen 19:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : What others have said: obvious, boring, etc. --AuronKaizer ' 19:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I enjoy this :D --Hydropanda (talk) 18:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Power/Attack What's your favorite Power/Attack from the Zelda series? Horizontal/Vertical Attack Spin Attack/Hurricane Spin Reading Minds(Mask of Truth) Freezing Redeads/Gibdos(Sun's Song) Arrows Bombs Other : : Most of them just don't match up... --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ''' 16:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) : : What? --Vussen 19:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : QUESTION MARK!!! --Hydropanda (talk) 18:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Preferred Stone Tower Theory What Stone tower theory do you most believe? The Garo as the makers of Majora's Mask The Garo rediscover Majora's Mask Avian species Termina's Tower of Babel Other --Hydropanda (talk) 18:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is hard if people haven't heard the theories -- Vussen Category:Polls